1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insect trap adapted to be removably fastened to a window pane or other structure.
2. Background Discussion
The use of insect traps is well known. Typically, an insect trap includes a chamber having an opening that allows insects, such as moths, flies, mosquitoes, etc., to migrate into the trap. There is a sticky substance in the chamber that captures and holds the insect on contact. The insect trap may be removably attached to, for example, a window pane. Typical insect traps are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,702; 4,876,823; and 5,022,179.